Reapers and Saiyans
by RedLightsRedFights
Summary: Emi Briefs is Trunks' twin sister, and when they use their time machine to travel back home, there's a malfunction. They've landed in a place within a completely different universe called Karakura town. Here, along with Ichigo and Shinji, they meet another Visored named Sora Nariko who instantly takes a liking to Trunks. Trunks/OC TBD/OC (vote inside!) Post Cell Saga/Arancar Arc.


Sora Nariko looked around her with slight interest as she followed Shinji down the school hallways.

"Are you sure the kid we're looking for is here?" she asked, lacing her hands behind her head, her short fray of blond hair catching the sunlight coming through the window to make it look nearly white in color. Her stormy gray eyes darted around and a coy smirk came to her lips.

There was quite a bit of eye candy in the human world, she had to admit.

"Of course I'm sure," sighed Shinji, "Now stop talking about it and act natural."

"I don't think you want me to act natural here, Shinji," Sora grinned lightly.

Shinji gave an exasperated sigh, "I swear, even at your age you still act like a child."

They finally stopped outside a room and Shinji peered in. It still was strange to Sora how uniform his hair was. Did he cut it every single day? It was longer back when they were still in the Soul Society, so she knew it was capable of getting long…

"This is it," Shinji muttered, glancing back at her, "Are you ready?"

"Probably not."

"Sora."

"I was kidding. Mostly."

Shinji sighed and shook his head, "I'm starting to think bringing Hyori with me would have been a better idea."

"Oh, yeah that would have gone fantastic when she starting beating the hell out of the first person who looked at her funny."

"Come on," Shinji opened the door, "They seem to be expecting us."

*.*.*

"It's really over…"

Trunks blinked up at the sun from where he sat beside his twin, Emi. They two of them were outside of Capsule Corp, the huge dome like building casting a shadow on them. Emi looked over at her brother. So much had changed since they arrived here to help defeat the androids. Neither of them would have ever suspected Gero had another experiment up his sleeve. Cell… It had been a lot of hard work, and Trunks had nearly gotten killed toward the end. Emi had pushed him out of the way and took the blast herself. From the stories, she understood their father went into a hysteric rage and attacked Cell with everything he had in response to this. Emi was still fathomed that her father, which had been so cold toward her and Trunks since they arrived, even through the collective four years they spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training together, would react like that to her demise.

Unfortunately, even with Trunks joining in to help, it wasn't enough. They were both beaten badly, nearly killed themselves, before Gohan managed to muster up the strength to end Cell for good. Emi still hoped that was true, since even after Cell self-destructed he still managed to reform. And Goku had sacrificed himself to keep them from the blast as well. He also refused to be wished back to life like Emi was, claiming that he was the reason the Earth fell into peril so much.

He wasn't exactly wrong. Frieza had nearly destroyed the world on his revenge rampage when he came to Earth searching for Goku who hadn't even arrived back on the planet from his adventure at Namek. However, that was when Emi and Trunks first arrived in this time universe, and they ended Frieza before he could harm a single fly, along with the bastard's father.

But now, with everything done, and this universe safe once again, it was time for Emi and Trunks to return to their own timeline. Which reminded her.

"It isn't over," she corrected her, brother, looking over at him, her long lavender hair swaying in its high kept pony tail, "We still have to free our own timeline from 17 and 18."

Emi had her mother's large blue eyes, but her father's sharp nose. She was wearing an outfit similar to Trunks', the half jacket with the Capsule Corp symbol on the shoulder, the yellow cargo boots, the sword strapped across her back, however instead of jeans and a black tank top, she had a skirt and a black sport's bra.

"You're right," sighed Trunks, leaning back, "It's what we came here for in the first place. To get strong enough to defeat them at last. But still…" he looked around a little reluctantly, "I wish we could somehow take father and the others with us that aren't in our time anymore."

"They belong here," said Emi, glancing away, "No matter your feelings."

"You mean you don't wish the same thing, Emi?" Trunks asked, looking at her.

Emi remained silent. Of course she wished she could have her father in her world. But that wasn't possible. So what was the point in thinking about it? Of wishing it? Besides, Emi was never one for sharing her feelings. Even to Trunks.

"Alright," sighed Trunks, getting to his feet. It was that tone, that disappointed but accepting tone he would have when he knew he wasn't going to get Emi to open up, "I suppose it's time to go then. Have everything?"

"I think so."

"Then let's go say our goodbyes."

The two walked over toward the front of the building where their time machine was waiting. Their mother, Bulma, was sitting in the grass near it watching two little twin babies playing with one another. It was still strange to Emi looking at them and realizing that they were herself and Trunks. But now, they would grow up with their family whole and not fearing for their lives nearly every step of the way like they were in Emi's timeline. She nearly scowled in anger. Somehow it wasn't fair that going back and freeing this universe from the android threat didn't alter their own. But like Trunks said, they came back here to get stronger.

And that they did.

"Leaving?" Bulma looked up with a slightly sorrowful face.

Emi looked over her mother's young face with calculated look. It was strange seeing Bulma like this, without the lines of her face worn there by years of constant worry.

"Yes, we need to go back to our own time," said Trunks.

"Good luck," said Gohan, stepping forward.

It was very odd seeing her old mentor as a preteen. Gohan was only 12, and he had destroyed Cell practically on his own. His power was outstanding. Possibly even surpassing his father's.

"Luck isn't needed," Emi said softly, looking over Gohan with her vivid blue eyes.

He met her gaze and offered her a small smile, but the way his brow furrowed suggested he was worried about how monotone she said the words.

As they made to climb into their time machine, waving goodbye to so many faces that weren't alive in their time, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu… Emi made eye contact with Vegeta, her father.

He was leaning on a tree back away from everyone else.

"Dad," Trunks nodded toward him in farewell.

Vegeta held up two fingers that were firmly pressed together. Maybe an attempt at a peace sign, or maybe and old Saiyan tradition of some sort. Either way Emi smiled at it, knowing that the father she never got to meet in her time respected and cared for them both.

"Bye Dad," Emi said, holding up the same symbol.

Vegeta held her gaze for a moment longer, then looked away.

Not a smile, not a hearty farewell, no hug or tears, but it was enough for Emi. Beyond enough. After all, she was fairly certain if Vegeta hugged and cried on her shoulder, she would be extremely disappointed and possibly disgusted. She wasn't like her brother, who in her eyes was a little soft when it came to emotions, and displayed them rather openly. While Emi had hardened herself, and closed in. The destruction of her time had destroyed any possibility Emi had of growing up to be a carefree talkative child.

She climbed into the tight time machine with Trunks and they waved as the coordinates were set for home. Emi looked one last time at Vegeta. He glanced at her for only a moment. There was something in his eyes. They widened for a moment, as if in surprise, and he opened his mouth, but then he, along with everything of that universe, vanished.

"Well, we're going home," Trunks muttered, "Technically we spent four and a half years there. It's been so long since we've seen mom…"

"Well, let me make sure that the systems are set to bring us back a minute after we left so we don't go back to destruction," Emi muttered, looking over the controls swiftly. She had inherited a lot of her mother's smarts, and enjoyed tech and experimenting with it.

However, as she looked, she knew something was very, very wrong.

"Trunks… the controls are going nuts," she said softly.

"What?" Trunks leaned over to look and frowned, his hands starting to fly everywhere, "I can't even tell where it's trying to take us. Did something happen? Is it damaged?"

Emi bent down and cracked open one of the compartments and began to run her hands over the wires there.

"Emi? Emi!" Trunks called from overhead.

"It's short-circuiting," said Emi in a firm low tone, "Hang on, let me work."

The whole thing began to shake wildly.

"What the hell is going on?" Trunks cried.

"Hang on! Just-" Emi sat up and tried to reach for the controls, but suddenly, a world burst into view outside their window, and they crashed into the ground.

Bits of metal flew everywhere. Emi and Trunks went sailing out of the glass and landed tumbling in a field. When they finally came to a rest, Emi sat up, thankful for her half Saiyan blood for keeping her body intact. She hadn't even gotten a scratch. The stars were shining overhead, and a brilliant moon illuminated most of the sky and land about her.

"Trunks?" she looked around for her brother and spotted him laying on his back a few feet away, slowly sitting up.

"Shit, ow…" Trunks breathed, "What the hell… where are we?" he looked around.

"I don't know, but it looks like there's a town over there," said Emi, pointing to the silhouette of several buildings in the distance.

Trunks pulled himself to his feet and looked over to where she gestured.

"You're right," Trunks muttered, then glanced around himself and sighed heavily, "What are we supposed to do?"

Emi began collecting the pieces of the ship. As she went she pulled out a Capsule and popped it, revealing a large storage container.

"Emi?"

"Trunks, don't just stand around," Emi said with a soft sigh, "Help me gather all the pieces you can."

"Do you have a plan? Emi the time machine is destroyed… there's no repairing this," Trunks said, but began gathering pieces as well.

"I can rebuild it," said Emi in a firm tone.

"Emi, not even you can rebuild this, I don't think Mom could. She would have to start from scratch," Trunks pressed.

Emi continued to gather all the bits she could find. Trunks gave another sigh and just started helping her, giving up entirely on talking her out of it. Emi figured at this point Trunks knew most arguments with Emi were pointless, whether she was right or wrong.

When every piece they could possibly find was gathered, Emi made the storage box into a Capsule again and pocketed it. She then hopped into the air and began to fly toward the town. She heard Trunks give a surprised yelp behind her and hastily follow suit.

"Emi! Wait! Wait!" he cried.

Emi glanced back, lazily perking a single brow, "What?"

"We can't just fly in there! We don't know where we are! They very well might not find flying people normal here!" Trunks said.

Emi sighed and landed, "Of course the thought crossed my mind, but I really didn't want to walk all the way. Besides, it's dark out."

Trunks landed beside her, "We don't have a choice, let's just try to be cautious, okay?"

Emi remained silent and just began to walk.

It wasn't until they reached the edge of town that Trunks plucked at her sleeve, "Hey, look there," he was pointing to a sign to their right.

Emi looked over at it and read it with mild interest, "I've never heard of a 'Karakura Town'," she admitted softly.

"Considering the lack of devastation, I know we're not in our timeline," said Trunks softly, "But I can't sense father or any of the others here. So where are we?"

Emi cast out her own senses, and frowned slightly.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, "There's power levels here, high ones, but… they feel… different somehow."

"Yeah, I do," said Trunks warily, "We should be careful. We don't know what we're dealing with here."

Emi frowned. Whatever this chi was... This new world they had stepped in to… what was it? None of this added up. She knew she had checked the engine before leaving. Knew the time machine was running perfectly. So what… what the hell happened?

*.*.*

Sora sighed heavily at Shinji's antics as they were introduced to the class. She still didn't understand why they had to do this in the first place. Become 'transfer' students in a human high school just to get close to one kid? Didn't they already know where he lived? This was unnecessarily tedious. But, oh well. Who was she to judge the great Shinji? The ass hat.

However just as he got finished writing his name backwards on the white board, three individuals entered the room. Sora glanced over and offered them a smirk. At the front was their target, Ichigo Kurosaki with his head of messy orange hair and those angular brown eyes. She had to admit, he wasn't bad looking. Pretty decent body, strong shoulders, but a little too slender for her. She liked her men muscular, not lean. Behind him were two people they had some information about, Orihime Inoue, and Yasatora Sado. Or Chad as they often heard him referred as. Orihime was a busty thing with long ginger hair and stone blue eyes, while Chad was a tall buff dark skinned Hispanic with a mop of dark brown hair that concealed his eyes in shadow.

All three looked surprised to see them, of course, they had no idea who they really were, and none of them were too good at sensing spiritual pressure just yet. Sora glanced back at the teacher as she scolded the three of them for running off in the middle of class. They slowly went to their seats, and Sora and Shinji's introduction continued.

"And we also have Shinji's sister, Sora," the teacher concluded.

Sora offered the class a wave and a snarky grin. She didn't like being passed off as Shinji's kin, but it was the easiest way to explain the two of them arriving at this school at the same time. The less suspicion the better. Even though Sora was fairly certain Shinji was planning on cutting straight to the chase with Ichigo as soon as possible.

This was still an absolutely ridiculous way to get to the kid.

Kidnapping seemed far more easy and simple.

Of course, she knew Ichigo learned to achieve Bankai while in the Soul Society. That could prove a little bothersome. Sora really didn't want to have to put out that much effort just for this punk. She still wasn't sure what Shinji saw in him. Yeah, so he reached Bankai in three days, but it was with the help of Yoriuchi and one of Kisuke's experiments. It wasn't all just because he was some badass.

Sora went and sat beside a nerdy looking boy near the front of the class with black hair and glasses. He looked at her rather warily as she sat. She met his gaze and he narrowed his eyes. Oh, right, she remembered, this must be the Quincy, Uryu Ishida. He was actually a bit decent at sensing spiritual pressure. She smirked at him which made him look away, adjusting his glasses.

The class went on, and Sora let her mind wander. She kept trying to convince herself this was for a good cause. That it would help them eventually get to Aizen. But she continued to lose focus and very quickly became bored. How many times had she been through school in the world of the living just to keep occupied? It seemed countless. After all, it was a hundred years ago she ended up here with the rest of her crew. The Visoreds.

Suddenly, Ichigo ran from the room. Sora perked up and watched him run with a strange meowing sound following him. She felt the familiar trace of a Hollow and smirked. What a good little Substitute Soul Reaper. She glanced back at Shinji and they shared an amused look.

It wasn't until night fell that they saw Ichigo again, however, as Sora predicted, Shinji planned to get straight to the point with the kid. They waited until he was out fighting a Hollow, standing on one of the roofs, watching him effectively end the thing in one swift blow.

"He's good," Shinji said with a soft smile.

"He can kill a low level Hollow with a single blow, almost any Soul Reaper can do that," Sora scoffed, "All I'll admit about the kid is that he could be a danger if he lets his own Hollow out of control."

"Of course, but he could be a great asset if he learns to control it," Shinji smirked over at her.

Sora waved him off, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"You first," Shinji said with a grin.

Sora sighed and unsheathed her Zanpakuto, then leapt forward and down toward the head of orange hair. He was in the middle of an argument with another Soul Reaper, the one with the afro they technically put in charge of Karakura town. Sora didn't make any allowances though. She swung down at Ichigo with practiced aim.

Ichigo whirled at the last second, his eyes going wide with shock as he barely managed to parry her in time. Sora blinked in surprise as she flipped back and landed.

"Huh. Not bad," she said, propping her sword on her shoulder, "Guess you weren't completely wrong about the kid, Shinji."

"I told you," Shinji hovered above Ichigo who turned to look at him.

"What? What's going on?!" he demanded, "You two are the transfer students from class today!"

"How observant of you," said Sora dryly.

"Who are you two? What do you want with me?" Ichigo snapped angrily.

Shinji pulled out his Hollow mask, a creepy thing to Sora, with its rectangular form and long hair like pieced that folded up and over his head. Shinji held it over half his face and then held up his Zanpakuto.

"Do you get it now?" he asked.

"A Hollow mask… and a Zanpakuto?" breathed Ichigo.

"That's right," Shinji said with an amused grin, "We're part Hollow, part Soul Reaper, Visoreds to be exact. You're one of us, Ichigo. You don't belong with them. You must know you don't belong with them."

"No, that's impossible, you don't know what you're talking about," growled Ichigo.

However, before more could be said, there was a small explosion in the distance. Sora looked over and saw a spark over in the field outside of town. She perked a brow.

"What was that?" she asked.

And then she felt it.

It was the most interesting spiritual pressure she had ever encountered. It wasn't Soul Reaper, not Hollow either, and not a mixture of the two. It wasn't Quincy, and it didn't even match up with the curious cases of Orihime or Chad. It was raw and powerful, that was for sure, and it felt… louder than spiritual pressure. Then, it faded, as if whoever it was were concealing themselves, or stopped putting out as much energy.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked, "Did you feel that?"

"It wasn't a Hollow…"Shinji looked out over the horizon with narrowed eyes, "Very interesting… I don't think we can ignore this one."

"We can't?" sighed Sora, "I don't see why not."

"Sora," Shinji sighed, "Honestly, I don't know how you got to where you were in the Soul Society with that attitude."

Ichigo was already running off. Sora and Shinji watched him go for a moment.

"Well, it is him we're after, I guess," muttered Sora.

"Come on," said Shinji, his face becoming serious, "We don't know if this is some trick of Aizen's…"

*.*.*

Emi and Trunks made their way through the streets. It was such a strange place. Not as high tech as the world they had just left, not run down like their own time line. There were no flying cars, no cycles, no sign of Capsules anywhere. No animal folk, like Oolong or Puar.

"This doesn't seem like it could be possibly related to our timeline or the one we just left," Trunks said, "It's like an entire new universe."

Emi remained silent, looking around with calculating eyes. Fascinating. How had their time machine manage to take them to a completely different world? The only thing that she could tell were similar was that were indeed on Earth. And these were humans. Humans that kept giving them curious looks. Maybe it wasn't standard to be carrying around swords on their backs…

"Trunks," Emi suddenly stopped.

"Hm?" Trunks looked back at her but then his eyes widened a bit and he looked the direction she was staring.

There was an interesting power source heading their way, one of the strong ones Emi felt when they first arrived. Quite suddenly, a boy landed in the street before them. They had arrived on one of the quieter streets with closed shops on either side and no other living beings. The kid looked human enough, with spiky orange hair and was dressed in a black garb with a red chain like thing going across his chest. He held a massive black and silver blade in one hand that really just looked like an oversized butcher knife. He glared at them and pointed the tip of his weapon in their direction.

Trunks and Emi instantly drew up their defenses, each of them gripping the hilts of their own swords, but leaving them sheathed.

"Trouble," Trunks muttered.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded sharply.

"We could ask the same for you," said Trunks, "You shouldn't go running up to people with a thing like that pointed at them."

"Listen, I protect this town," said Trunks firmly, "Are you Soul Reapers? Those don't look like any sort of Zanpakuto I've ever seen."

Emi perked a brow at the word. What was he talking about? Trunks voices her curiosities.

"Zanpakuto?" he asked.

"Your swords," said Ichigo flatly.

"Is that what you call swords here?" asked Trunks.

"I don't think there's any need for such hostility, Ichigo."

A new figure walked forward, a man with blond hair that was cut very uniformly straight along his forehead then the back of his neck. He smirked with a very eerie smile. There was a girl who followed him, looking rather indifferent, with a fray of near white blond hair that was cropped very short. She glanced over at Trunks and Emi with gray eyes, frowning a little.

"Shinji, Sora… why are you still following me? Leave me alone," the boy with orange hair snapped.

Shinji laughed. At least he and his comrade were dressed normally, however, Emi noticed they each had a katana in their hands.

"Apparently swords are a normal thing here," said Trunks softly.

"Actually, no, they're not," said Sora, looking over at him with a rather gleaming look, "Shinji, I don't think these two are dangerous. Just lost puppies."

"Are you kidding?" growled Ichigo, "They can't be normal, they can see me."

"Of course we can see you," Trunks said with a frown.

"Definitely lost puppies," said Sora again.

Shinji chuckled, "We shouldn't rule everything out, but I'm inclined to agree with you, Sora."

Ichigo lowered his blade finally, but was still scowling at them. Emi and Trunks relaxed a bit, but Emi still wasn't at all sure what was going on here. Or who to trust.

"So who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Trunks, and this is my twin sister, Emi," said Trunks evenly, "We're from the Briefs family, owners of Capsule Corp."

"Never heard of it," Ichigo said flatly.

"We're definitely in a new world, then," said Emi softly, glancing at Trunks.

"What was that? A new world, you say?" Shinji perked a brow at them, "You've got me quite curious."

"And me as well."

They all turned to see a man walking down the street. With each step he made, there was a clack, clack, clack. He finally came into the light to reveal that he was wearing a large black coat with white markings along the hem, there was a cane in his hand and he had clog sandals on his feet. He wore a rimmed hat that was striped white and green and covered the upper half of his face in shadow, but it was possible to see his eyes gleaming there in the darkness.

"Kisuke," Ichigo breathed.

"That's our cue," said Sora, turning on her heel.

Shinji chuckled, "We'll keep in touch Ichigo. And you two as well," he smirked at Emi and Trunks.

Sora glanced over at Trunks, "The boy is quite the cutie, Shinji. You better let me come with you next time."

Trunks' cheeks went red, "Uh-" he began to stammer.

But in a flash, Sora and Shinji were gone.

What was that?! Instant transmission like what Goku had? Emi stared.

Kisuke chuckled a bit.

"Kisuke, did you know who those two were?" Ichigo demanded.

"Who me?" Kisuke took out a fan and casually flapped himself with it, "Of course not!"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "What are you even doing out here?"

"I felt the odd spiritual pressure just like everyone else, and as a researcher, I obviously had to come see," said Kisuke, looking back at the twins, "Why don't you two come with me? I think it will be for the betterment for all of us if we learn from each other. I'm very curious as to who you exactly are, and I'm sure you want to know where you ended up. Let's help each other out," he grinned devilishly.

Emi wasn't sure if she trusted the guy. She glanced at Trunks. They both knew full well they could take care of themselves. And after all, what other choice did they have? They were stranded in this strange new world.

"Sure," said Trunks finally, "We'll come."

"Great!" Kisuke turned on his heel.

"I'm coming with you," Ichigo said firmly.

"The more the merrier," said Kisuke grandly, then looked back with a frown, "Hang on. Girly, I just realized you haven't said a word yet."

Emi realized he was speaking to her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Emi isn't very talkative," said Trunks, "Especially with strangers." He said the words warningly. Protectively.

Kisuke looked over at Trunks then his eyes lingered on Emi a moment more, his blond hair flickering in the wind slightly.

The sharp intelligence Emi saw there startled her. It was so far from how silly he had been acting a moment ago. Then the look was lost and he grinned, "Alright, that's just fine. I understand! I hope we can become well acquainted soon enough anyway."

He began to lead them down the street, and the twins and Ichigo followed, the latter glaring suspiciously at the former.

And once again, Emi had to wonder…

What kind of world was this?

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:::**_

_** Alright! So, this is my first cross-over fic. I was looking at all the DBZ/Bleach fics and found that hardly any of them had OCs, which is my favorite aspect of fanfics. And so I was like, FINE I'LL MAKE MY OWN! And this happened. It took me a while to decide which universe to place it in, who to have my OCs be, what timelines to be in, and so forth. So, I decided to give future Trunks a twin, our dear quiet Emi, and then add a Visored to the team, our not so quiet Sora. I understand it's going to be complicated with comparing power and strengths. So just bare with me, I'm going to kind of wing it. It should work. I think. **_

_**ANYWAY.**_

_**The main point of this note is because while the pairing of Sora and Trunks is set in stone, I have still not decided who I want Emi to end up with eventually. I went with the Trunks/OC because I haven't done that yet in my DBZ fics, since I already got Vegeta, Goku, and Tien. But as far as Emi goes, the only Bleach fic I've written has been with Toshiro. So I thought, I'll ask my readers! Why not? So here are the choices I am willing to go with for Emi.**_

_**Kisuke Urahara**_

_**Gin Ichimaru**_

_**Grimmjow Jaggerjaque**_

_**Byakuya Kuchiki**_

_**Renji Abarai**_

_**So let the vote begin! I'll give it a few chapters for the numbers to go up. And of course, let me know what you guys think of the first chapter in general. Thanks for reading! This should be fun.**_

_**-Red**_


End file.
